coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9890 (2nd October 2019)
Plot Neither Paul nor Kel will speak initially but under pressure from the others, Kel claims he made a homophobic joke and in a tussle he slipped and banged his head. Paul is made to shake Kel’s proffered hand. Kel asks for a moment alone with him and tells him that one word from the police to him and he will be back in prison for assault. Sophie is delighted to see her Aunty Debbie who tells them she’s turned up because she has bad news for them. Dev realises his credit card is missing. Asha sets off on her date even though Dev still isn’t happy about the fact. Ryan and Ali bemoan Michelle’s attitude towards their girlfriends. Asha meets Corey at Speed Daal. She’s happy when he says he really likes her. Debbie’s news is that their difficult and awkward Aunty Vi has died at the age of ninety-seven. A will is to be read after the funeral. Summer sees Paul heading for the tram station with a packed bag and stops him, asking him to talk to Billy before he goes. Corey accidentally knocks Asha’s arm, causing it to bleed. She hides it but calls a sudden end to the date. Gary collects Jake from Maria. Sarah sees the two of them chatting happily together. Summer makes Paul return to the flat. Ryan summons Robert to the Rovers to discuss ways in which they can get Michelle to get on with Alya and Maria. He suggests a meal together at the flat that the lads will cook. Debbie tells an astonished Kevin that Aunty Vi has left her £200,000 in her will. Corey follows Asha home but she refuses to confirm if she’ll see him again. Getting her house keys out of her pocket, she drops her dad’s credit card on the pavement. Mary spots it. Kevin is further astonished when Debbie tells him she’s giving him all of the bequest. Paul tells Billy what happened at the hospital and that he’s he determined to leave for good. Kevin agrees to think about Debbie’s offer. Handed the card by Mary, Dev demands to know why Asha stole from him and tells her she’s grounded indefinitely. Billy refuses to let Paul leave, telling him he’s done nothing wrong. Paul cries racked sobs on his shoulder as Billy begs him to let him help. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Debbie Webster - Sue Devaney *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Corey Brent - Maximus Evans Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Men's ward and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kel tells him (sic) Paul that if he breathes a word about their relationship, he will tell the police the truth,; and Debbie tells Kevin that Auntie Vi has died. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,888,400 viewers (14th place). Category:2019 episodes